Sekushi Yuri
First Name Sekushi Last Name Yuri IMVU Name KimiKatsu Nicknames Seku Age (01/12) Ark5- 21 Ark6-21 Ark7-21 Ark8-22 Ark9-24 Ark10-25 Gender Female Height 5'5" Weight 134 Blood type AB Pos. Behaviour/Personality Sekushi is known to be very bubbly. Upsetting her is pretty hard to do unless someone insults her mother, her life style, or the girls that work for her (She considers them family), or her dog. Seku was never one that volunteered first to be the leader, but she will lead if she has to. She can be pretty laid back, but that’s really only when she’s bored. Other than that, she’s pretty hyper and outgoing for the most part. However, this doesn’t mean that things absolutely never get to her, but when something starts bothering her, she really won’t say. She’s more of a ‘suffer in silence’ type of person. Not wanting to kill a good party or moment with any ‘nonsense’, as she calls it. When she isn’t running the club or shopping, she’s usually at home playing/relaxing with her dog, dancing around and singing to the music she usually cranks up, surfing the internet, or drawing. She isn’t one that really enjoys watching a lot of T.V., but she will watch the news in the morning. Seku is also very active. Every morning she’ll go out on a run/walk with her dog and she absolutely loves to play softball. There is a trampoline in her back yard that she also uses when she’s just wanting to be out back near the garden her mother had set up for her. Seku loves flowers and other things that have to do with nature (especially animals), though she has a little fear of spiders. She will cower from them or completely avoid them, but she will not kill them. She may seem soft hearted, but when it comes to a job or an enemy, she is very tough and doesn’t back down often unless she knows there is nothing she can do. Sekushi can be a very sexual person, too (obviously!) but that doesn’t mean she goes out and expects to find a sexual partner. She wouldn’t really chose a stranger to have relations with unless she was very attracted to him/her. Clan & Rank Utsukushii Clan. Chairwoman. What district do you live in? District 1. Relationship Single. Occupation Strip Club Owner/Dancer/Manager – Sekushi’s Kyandi Shoppu Fighting Style Mixed Martial Arts. Karate (Limited) Weapon of Choice S&W 340PD .375 magnum (A five shot revolver best used for concealed carry (personal protection). The length of the barrel is 4.7 cm. Overall length is 16 cm. Weight when empty 11.4 oz / 323.2 g.) If her concealed weapon doesn’t seem to be doing the job or she doesn’t want to waste her ammo, she’ll use whatever else she can find. Her dog is also considered a weapon. Allies/Enemies Allies: Kirei Yuri, {More to be added.} Enemies: {More to be added.} Background When Sekushi was born, she was given her name because of the position and clan she was being born into. She was born in the USA (more specifically Washington D.C.) sometime after her mother fled to the states after experiencing a decent amount of disheartening events. Being the daughter of Kirei Yuri, Sekushi was destined to fall into the chairwoman position as soon as she took her first breath in the big, new world. Though they weren’t in Kasaihana anymore, Sekushi was still raised the way she would have been if she was born within her mother’s home city. She could only wear ‘lounge clothing’ around the house when guests weren’t present. Though she wore short skirts, she convinced her mother to allow her to wear short shorts, as well. Unlike her mother, Sekushi’s breasts developed a bit early. Her mother didn’t have to buy push up bras, either, due to how perky Sekushi was. School life for the stripper/chairwoman to be wasn’t hard at all, though there were many jealous girls that liked to start rumors. Sekushi enjoyed her life in the USA and didn’t seem to care what other people thought. At age 15, Sekushi lost her virginity to an older boy that she dated for a few months. As Sekushi got older, she filled out more and began getting much more attention, both wanted and unwanted. So, for Sekushi’s sweet 16, aside from the news about becoming the new Utsukuushi chairwoman in the near future, she was given a puppy. A breed that would instinctively protect her and anyone she was close to. The Anatolian Shepard had a black muzzle and black ears, but the rest of his shaggy fur was a light golden brown and the fur on his belly, legs, and the underside of his long, shaggy tail was cream colored. Sekushi took the liberty of naming the dog Tsuyo (which means Strength). The dog grew quick and became an extreme cock block for the men (and women) that tried to get to Sekushi while she was out and about. Before Sekushi’s 18th birthday, her mother helped gather new outfits and lingerie and also gave her inheritance, which had built up quite a bit from the original amount that was placed in the bank for her. The day after her 18th birthday and big party, Sekushi was sent on a private jet with her dog, Tsuyo, and they flew to Kasaihana. Once they plane landed, Sekushi quite literally hit the ground running (a liberating feeling after getting off of a lonely plane) with Tsuyo right by her side. Her home in District 1 was purchased, in cash, that day and was fully furnished by midnight. Needless to say, she was right on top of everything. The next few years flew by for her and running the club, taking care of the girls (and herself and Tsuyo), and just living in Kasaihana were going smoothly. Category:NGRPC